


Daveed Diggs Error#7890 {Hamilcast}

by infinity_wishes109



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, AndriodDaveeddiggs, Fanfiction, Gen, Human, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, Nonhuman, Violence, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_wishes109/pseuds/infinity_wishes109
Summary: Daveed Diggs is a human male he breaths, eats, and acts as an everyday human being. He knows that he's a human, his blood pumps through his body, and his heartbeats pumping bloo- [redacted]Dav#1489 is a humanoid male that was created in a facility called B.S.O.R which stand for Bureau Standardization of RoboticsHis Prime purpose is to be the ultimate murderous machine that can take out the entire human race including anyone in a 50-mile radius.When Isaac and his assistant Malcolm notice that their (Isaac) Dav#1489 is missing, They will stop at nothing to find him and fulfill their mission.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Daveed Diggs Error#7890 {Hamilcast}

Daveed Diggs is a talented rapper — not a subhuman. He keeps convincing himself of this as he pretends to listen to the utter chaos of the world around him. For whatever reasons, the fuse box decided to break down on them and he was woken up from his bed and dragged out into the studio at four-thirty in the damn morning just to try and fix the situation for everyone. He was the jazzy dancing vocalist for musical sensation Hamilton for his portrayal of Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette.

It’s one thing that the curly-headed man couldn’t stand and that was coming into work early.

“I can’t get this thing working!” Okieriete mutters under his breath as he moves the wretch back and fronts trying to tighten up a loose bolt as he moves the wretch back and fronts

Daveed looked up at his bigger man as he took of sip from the warm black liquid that he took from a can. He let out a soft sigh as he shook his head before clearing his throat.

“Why the hell can’t Lin do it” Oak muttered “He’s the one who is supposed to be handling all the electricity shit around here” he bemoaned out loud. “I’m a rapper and actor, not a subhuman” He repeats this mantra in his head as he hummed clearing his throat.

“Because he specifically told us to do it since he was so busy,” Daveed said voice low as his eyes flicked up towards the panel that the man was currently fixing.

Okieriete groaned as he grumbled something under the lines as “He’s just as cheap as the next goddamn lunatic”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Daveed said nonchalantly as his eyes flicker towards the floor, He had never seemed more grumpily in the year that Daveed has known him. He is stumped by a technical error. Daveed’s tried-eyed flicker to the fuse box and then towards the stage from the window in the back room.

He continues to hold the cup towards his mouth to give him a little more time to think of what he could do next.

“Look, man if you’re not going to help me fix this damn thing when you can just leave!” Oka said exasperatingly

“I don’t know how to fix that shit, Should have just called someone instead of taking that shit into your own hand’s bro,” Daveed said pretending to sip a dramatic long sip from his cup.

“You’re fucking useless!” Oka cried out as he looked at the box and slapped it with the palm of his hand. “If you’re not going to help me then like I said you can just leave” He hissed as he hit the box again.

“Are you trying to jack up the box more than it already is?” Anthony said as he walked towards them flashing the light from his phone at them as Oak gave him a look.

“No I’m not trying to jack the box up or when it already is,” He says mocking the younger man Anthony crossed his arms as he moved a lock of his hair from his face rolling his eyes and pursing his lips “Jeez, Who made you upset,” He says looking up at Oak.

He let out a snarl at Anthony as he turned his attention back at the box getting more frustrated by the meter second.

Daveed looked back at Anthony and turned around to see the rest walking over towards them, a pair of dark brown eyes and a mop of messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail moved with the crowd.

“Can someone please tell me why the fuse box is still out??” Emmy said looking up as she took a chip and put it into her mouth.

“If you guys wanna be some whine ass kids! Then why don’t you fix the Damn Box!!” Oak said getting fed up as he flipped a switched growling.

Daveed blinked his eyes tried as he walked away towards the wall where the pipe was connected to the fuse. He slowly began to move his hand towards the pipe only to quickly draw his hand back letting out a loud cry of pain as he feels a spark of magnetic energy course up into his hand making the white bolts spams turning into a small lightning bolt shape fizzling out making Oak gasp and fall back and land on the floor looking up with wide eyes holding on to his chest.

“What the hell!?” Oak said panting heavily shaking his head as the lights flickered on and off a couple of times before the whole theater was illuminated with lights.

“Aww Rights, The lights are back on” Jon holler as he smiled while standing on the stage.

“That was surprising, But at least the lights are one so we don’t have to practice in the dark” Emmy said chips in her mouth before walking away.

Chris held out a hand to Oak as he helped him up off of the floor. “You okay??” Chris asked

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m okay” Oak replied while he pulling out his shirt and walking away with Chris and Jon.

Daveed looked up at the fuse box and at his hand rubbing the center of his palm on his jeans where the sparks of the fuse touched it while balancing his coffee mug.

“Hey, you okay,” Lin asked arms down to his side as he walked over to him

“Y-yeah, I think so. Shit that hurt” He muttered as he rubbed his hand on his blue jeans sighing as he took another sip of his coffee.

Lin eyed him for a moment before walking over to him keeping a space between the two “They looked like it hurt, maybe you should run some cold water on it and tend to it” He said looking at him as his chocolate brown eyes glanced at him full of care.

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind once my hand stops burning” He mutters rubbing his palm become irritated and red as he took a sip from his cup walking away grimacing muttering under his breath. “Fuck this shit.”

Lin dropping his arms as he gazed up at the pipes that were uncovered as he walked towards the fuse box scratching his head in confusion as he mumbles stroking his goatee “What the hell was that” He says voice wavering as he turned looking through the window to see Emmy and Anthony talking to while sitting on the stage.

“That was weird” Lin muttered as he closed the panel of the box and walked out through the door.


End file.
